The present invention relates generally to the field of computing, and more particularly to data access levels.
Access to information over a network may contain different levels of security. A user who may want to access data over a secure network may need a certain level of security clearance to access the data. Additionally, different levels of secured data may require different levels of encryption. A new methodology for different levels of encryption may benefit from devices playing a dynamic role associated with encrypting, storing multiple encryption keys and decrypting more than one level of secure data.